From the Head Down
From the Head Down is the second episode of the first season in the 2018 remake of Magnum P.I. which was aired on October 1, 2018. Summary Magnum helps Dan for a struggling fisherman and fellow veteran, when his 300-pound tuna worth $350,000 is stolen, and he discovers that the thief needs Magnum’s help as well." Plot Magnum is getting a ride from Juliet after blowing up two of Robin’s cars. He asks her to make a pit stop. She gets annoyed. She wants a cut of his job. She knows that is why he is making a stop. He agrees. Magnum peers into a window. He is working a PI case for a suspecting spouse. A man comes out with a gun. Magnum runs and Juliet floors it after he jumps in the car. Later, Magnum tries to get in the front gate and cannot get in. Juliet has changed the code. Magnum has been giving it out too much. She has changed the codes. Magnum has a friend of Nuzo’s with him. After they get in and head to Magnum’s they talk. Mr. Sawyer wants Magnum to find some fish that has gone missing. Magnum chuckles but he Sawyer has no one else so Magnum agrees. Magnum drives to see Rick. On his way, he thinks back to when he was a POW and didn’t want to go home. He meets Rick who laughs at his fist job. Rick and Magnum meet with a chef who knows all about tuna.Magnum meets with another chef who got a call about tuna. Magnum makes a deal to help him if he gives him the information. Magnum tracks down the fish and the man who stole it. He pulls a gun on Magnum. He needs that fish to give to the man who kidnapped his family. Magnum makes the exchange with the man. The fish for his family. TC and Magnum move the fish. The gunmen turn on them. Rick is in the distance with a rifle. One of their men attack him but he takes him out quick and saves Magnum and TC. The men get away. Rick and Magnum chase them in the car and find the fish. The men had something hiding in the tuna. They take the fish back to Robin’s. Juliet is irritated that they brought the large bloody tuna inside. Juliet thinks they had something in the fish to relay a message, not drugs or money. Magnum goes to Juliet for help. She is hesitant. He offers to stay away from the wine cellar. She scoffs. She refuses. He explains to her why he works for very little. He wants to help people. Magnum takes her to a restaurant. His plan is to check the reservation system by hacking it and get a name. They take a seat and Juliet gets to work. Magnum pretends they are a couple. Juliet orders the most expensive. Magnum reveals that Robin is paying until he gets his tuna money. After some time, Juliet gets a name. Magnum wants to run but she makes him sit and finish dinner. She gets some intel. The man they want is dangerous. Magnum wants to get him now. They head out. They follow him and end up stopping when the car stops. A man with an assault rifle gets out and forces them to get out of the car. They get out and Magnum takes a hit. They put them in the car and drive off. Magnum warns them the FBI knows about the investigation. Juliet laughs. She knows the men and worked for their boss years back. She can help them. Magnum tries to get in on the opportunity and Juliet starts an argument with him. A fight breaks out and the car comes to a crash after Juliet fights several men and Magnum tries to keep up. Magnum jumps out and goes after their man. They laugh after his capture. Magnum asks her for a heads up next time. Magnum discovers the man and his crew were plotting something bigger and he and Juliet out a stop to it. Sawyer pays off Magnum with some fish, what was left of it. Sawyer managed to keep his boat. Magnum, Rick, and TC laugh about the tuna job over lunch. Notes *Dan Sawyer mentioned Mary Poppins. *Sawyer and Magnum want to track down the fish. *Thomas Magnum meeting Sebastian Nuzo in the bathroom where he finishes his shave during a Flashback from the time after they escaped their imprisonment. *Magnum was sneaking at the house and searching for big fish. *Sawyer was a friend of Sebastian Nuzo Deaths *Thomas Magnum killed 1 person Trivia * Carl Weathers is a guest appearance in this episode. * Weathers was wearing a cap with 'VMO-2 Da Nang' on it. The same cap was worn by both Tom Selleck and Roger E. Mosley in the original series. (VMO-2 stands for Marine Observation Squadron 2) * The cast names are wrong Sala kawaahu is the waiter... Sins Kawaahu is Tau's wife. * Taylor Wily made his guest appearance as Kamekona in the restaurant formally known as "Steve's" from Hawaii Five-0. * The scene where Magnum shaves includes an in-joke call-back to the original series as he is briefly seen sporting a similar mustache to that worn by Tom Selleck. On screen, Magnum quickly determines it's not the right look for him and shaves it off; this doubles as a meta reference addressing complaints about Jay Hernandez not sporting a mustache when he was announced as the new Magnum. Quotes Cast Main * Jay Hernandez as Thomas Magnum * Perdita Weeks as Juliet Higgins * Zachary Knighton as Orville "Rick" Wright * Stephen Hill as Theodore "T.C." Calvin Recurring * Domenick Lombardozzi as Sebastian Nuzo * Taylor Wily as Kamekona Guest * Carl Weathers as Dan Sawyer * Chef Roy Yamaguchi as Chef * Peter Shinkoda as Tua * Chris Moss as Kidnapper #3 * Michael Benyaer as Samal Talib * Tainoa Lave as Theo * Courtney Coleman as Hostess * Johnny Michaels as Serial Cheater * Michael Arrieta as Waiter * Sala Kawaauhau as Tua's Wife * Sina Kawaauhau as Tua's Daughter * Brianna Hazard as Mistress * Aaron Toney as Kidnapper #1 * Omid Zader as Kidnapper #2 Category:Episodes (reboot) Category:Season 1 (2018)